Leather Jackets and Bobby Socks
by Halawen
Summary: 50's period one shot! Clare is a good girl soc but finds bad boy Greaser Fitz and his world fascinating. When they come together will their worlds collide in disaster or will sparks ignite a new fire? One shot 100% A/U period fic taking place in 1957. READ A/Ns it is important!


**Legal: I own nothing but the idea.**

**Stuff to know before reading, these are important I make them bullet points so they are easy to read so ****please read!**

***I messed with Clare's family a little, the Edwards family consists of Randall & Helen, Peter (19), Jake (17), and Clare (16) Darcy doesn't exist in this one nor does Glen.**

***Adam is just a boy and not trans in this because it's the 50's and transgender was not acknowledged back then, sadly people like Adam were institutionalized. He is 16 like Clare and her best friend in this still.**

***Tris does not exist in this, nor does Zoe or Miles' younger siblings.**

***Maya, Miles, Zig, Tori and Cam are all 15 and in grade 9.**

***Owen is 17 and Bianca is his sister and she's 16.**

***Whole thing is in Clare's pov**

***Since Canadian schools were integrated in the 50's Dallas, Dave, Connor, Marisol and Vanessa all go to school with the others. Dallas is dating Vanessa but they don't have a kid because they would have been kicked out of school and sent away, well Vanessa would anyway.**

***This is a 50's period fic and I'm including a glossary, I'm only including terms I didn't think most people were familiar with as I'm assuming most of you have at the very least seen Grease if not American Graffiti, Happy Days, Cry Baby (mmm Johnny Depp as a Greaser) or an actual movie from the 50's such as High School Hellcats or The Wild Bunch.**

**Glossary~**

***Hottie ~ **Hot rod

***Frosted~ **Angry

***Bent Eight~ **V-8 engine, hot rod

***Flat Out~ **Fast as you can

***Paper Shaker~ **Cheerleader

***Jets~ **Smarts, brains

***Dungarees~ **Jeans they weren't called jeans yet

***Cherry~ **Awesome

***Cranked~ **Excited, angry

**Leather Jackets and Bobby Socks**

"Kids breakfast," Mom calls up the stairs.

I look at my reflection in my full length mirror before I go downstairs. My saddle shoes which are newly polished shine in the early morning light, my white bobby socks folded neatly at my ankles with the ruffle out. My sky blue circle skirt sways every time I move my hips, my blouse is tucked in and my sky blue sweater sits on my shoulders held on by a gold chain. My shoulder length cinnamon hair flipped under to frame my face. I have on foundation, mascara and light rouge; I won't put lipstick on until after breakfast because that's what proper girls do.

I leave my room just as my two older brothers leave their rooms, Peter is nineteen and Jake is seventeen and just a year older than me. Peter goes to U of T but he still lives at home, he wears white slacks and a brown and yellow polo sweater with loafers, his hair is combed neatly and a white undershirt pokes out underneath his sweater. Jake wears tan chinos, loafers and a green plaid shirt with his letterman's sweater, he letters in lacrosse every year. I get better grades than my brothers, I'm a good student but have no interest in sports or cheerleading much to the chagrin of my mother who almost died when I told her I wasn't going to cheerleader tryouts last year.

We go downstairs where Mom has breakfast waiting for us, Dad has already left for work he's an accountant at a law firm. Mom has always made a large breakfast, grapefruit, cereal toast and juice. While we eat she packs our lunches, even one for Peter, he scarfs down his breakfast and kisses Mom's cheek before taking his lunch and leaving for school. Jake and I finish and do the same before he drives us to school in his car; he worked and saved up for it all summer his orange 1951 Hudson Wasp is his baby, I think he loves it more than his steady. Both my brothers have cars; I have my license but no car. We stop at the Matlin house and I crawl into the backseat, Katie Matlin is seventeen like Jake and they've been going steady for over a year. Maya is fifteen and Katie's younger sister; she's a sweet kid and started at DeGrassi with us this year.

While we drive I put on my lipstick, Jake parks at the school and opens the doors for us, he helps Katie out and they walk to school with his arm around her. Maya's wearing a pink cinch waist dress with white trim and a white belt; she has pink bobby socks and white penny loafers with her long blond hair in a ponytail with a pink scarf around it. We walk into school holding our books and I see Owen and Fitz on a picnic table by the football field. Owen and Fitz are both Greaser's and not in my circle of friends but they're fascinating to me and both are James Dean and Elvis good looking! Two of the hottest guys at school but our circles didn't cross and my parents would be frosted if I ever brought one home, they consider them to be criminals and like me to date nerds that are like Jake. My parents are such drags!

"Are you watching Fitz and Owen?" Maya teases.

"I can look all I want, I wish could do more, I'm so tired of being so good," I sigh.

"Hey you can talk to them but if Jake catches you he'll flip his lid and tell your parents. Anyway why would you want to they're the worst hoods at this school, Katie told me Fitz once stabbed a guy and Owen will pound you soon as he looks at you. I don't understand why Drew even hangs out with them, he's so different from his brother, Adam's so sweet," Maya comments.

"Did I hear my name?" Adam asks coming out of nowhere.

Adam is my best friend, he's sixteen like me, he's got brown hair and freckles with dark blue eyes. He letters in basketball and proudly wears his letterman sweater, but he wears it over a white t-shirt and khakis. Adam's family is middle class but his older brother Drew, who's seventeen like Jake and Katie, chooses to hang out with the Greasers because Drew does bad in school. I see Drew with Owen and Fitz now; Drew wears dungarees, boots, a black t-shirt and leather jacket. Drew's arm is around his girlfriend Bianca, she's sixteen like me and Adam and Owen's sister. Bianca's got a lot of black curls, she wears a red pencil skirt, black blouse and a red belt with red heels, she also has a leather jacket with a girl cut and red collar. She wears dark red lipstick and large earrings that I can see from here.

"Just remarking how different you are from your brother," Maya says.

"We're not that different he just likes hanging out with the bad kids because he's no good at school. Also he's real gone for Bianca, they've been steady for almost two years now," Adam says as we look over at them. "Come on I'll walk you girls to class," Adam says putting his arms around our shoulders.

We walk Maya in to her locker, Tori, Miles and Cam are at their lockers, they're in grade nine like Maya and her best friends. They wave to us as Adam and I walk off to our lockers, Jenna is at her locker, Jenna is Adam's steady of a month and one of my friends, she's about my only female friend. Also at their lockers are Wes, Dave, K.C. and Connor, they're my friends and K.C. was my first steady, we dated last year but only for a few months. Jenna kisses Adam, we get our books and all walk to class. My two morning classes go by and soon it's lunch, I grab my lunch from my locker and we go outside to eat at the picnic tables. After eating I go inside and in to my locker to get my purse and go to the washroom.

"We racin' tonight?" I hear Bianca's voice from around the corner.

"Yeah we're racing my hottie's going to win every one," Owen boasts.

Drag races are always at the same place, everyone else will be at the lacrosse game tonight and I just decided I'm going to the drag races. I've spent my whole life pleasing my parents and being the good girl like I'm supposed to but I'm not happy and I want to see how the other half lives. I spend the rest of the day formulating a plan to get out of the house and to the races tonight. Drag races are always held at the same place, on the edge of town near Scarborough which is a long way from Riverdale. I don't have a car so I'll have to take the bus part way and hitch the rest, I'll have to make an excuse for Mom and Dad and sneak in later probably. After school we all head to The Dot, it's a malt shop near the school where we all hang out. Owen, Fitz, Bianca and Zig are here already, Jake's here with Katie and Maya's here with her friends. Spinner runs The Dot, he's 21 and married his wife Emma as soon as she graduated, she's two years younger than him, the principals daughter and pregnant with her and Spin's first child.

K.C. and Wes grab us a booth while Adam, Jenna, Dave and I go dance. Dave's a good dancer and he and I know all the dances. When the juke box song goes from fast to slow Dave and I stop dancing but Adam and Jenna stay on the dance floor. I'm watching Owen and Fitz so I almost run into Sean Cameron coming in but Dave pulls me back out of the way just in time.

"Hey Clare," Sean smiles at me and I smile back.

"Hi Sean," I reply as Dave pulls me to the booth. Sean Cameron is 21, he runs a garage near DeGrassi, he's a Greaser too and dropped out of school when he was 15, he worked as a mechanic at another garage until he was 18 and now leases his own garage. He's sort of a local legend because he was always in trouble at school, he's also Fitz's older cousin and Fitz works part time in Sean's garage.

"Hey cousin," Sean greets Fitz waving to Drew, Owen, Bianca and Zig. Zigmund is in Maya's class and goes by Zig for obvious reasons. His family is lower class and Zig does bad in school but he seems like a sweet kid. Maya used to have a crush on him but she goes steady with Cam now.

We hang out at The Dot most of the afternoon, drinking malts, eating fries, dancing and doing homework. At five Jake tells me it's time to get home for dinner and of course we're taking Katie and Maya home. Katie kisses Jake before getting out of the car when we're parked at their house and Maya waves going inside. We drive home and finish our homework before Mom calls us for dinner, Dad is home but Peter's studying at school, Mom says he'll be at the game though.

"I'm going to the game with Jenna and Adam and we're going to the movies after, I might sleep at Jenna's," I announce as my cover so I can go to the races.

"Alright honey but home by curfew if you don't sleep at Jenna's," Dad tells me.

"I know Dad," I roll my eyes.

As soon as dinner is done Jake leaves for school to go to his game, Mom and Dad change and so do I, I told them Adam was picking me up so I wait until they leave to come out of my room. I wait until they leave because Dad would ground me until I was married if he saw me, I'm wearing yellow heels, a white pencil skirt with a slit up the back to my knees and a yellow halter top. A yellow neck scarf around my neck with the knot to the right which means I'm not going steady. Grabbing my purse I leave the house and run for the bus stop, I take the bus as far as I can and start walking, hitching a ride with a couple of beatniks to where the races are held. When I get out of the car Johnny and Lucas whistle at me, they're both 18 and seniors at DeGrassi, when they attend school anyway. I smile at them and walk down the street a bit watching the guys work on the cars and the girls crowded together watching the guys. I'm taking in the whole scene and stop to watch Jay, a lifetime hood, race with another kid. I don't get to see how the race turns out however because my arm is grabbed and I'm spun around suddenly to face Drew.

"Clare what are you doing here? You don't belong with this crowd," Drew admonishes.

"And you do?" I shoot back.

"More than you, you shouldn't be here, I won't even let Adam come here," Drew scolds and I twist my face at him.

"Then I guess it's a good thing that you're not my brother," I retort back in a snarky tone.

"Jake and Peter would never let you come here," Drew responds.

"Which is why they don't know I'm here, I'm a big girl Drew I can take care of myself," I assert.

"Not here you can't," he argues and I cross my arms, "come on I'll take you to the game where you're supposed to be."

"No I'm staying," I tell him in a firm voice.

"Clare get in my car, I'll pick you up if necessary you c…"

"Cool it," Bianca says cutting him off, "Clare can stay we'll keep an eye on her."

I smile at Bianca and Drew gives in with a heavy sigh, he puts his arm around Bianca and waves for me to follow them. We walk to Drew's car, Fitz and Owen are here too leaning against Owen's car. Dallas is here as well with his girl Vanessa, she and Dallas smile at me but Owen and Fitz whistle at me and I bite my lip.

"You're looking good Clare, I thought you'd be at the game," Fitz says.

"I don't need to see my brother play another game I wanted something more exciting to do on my Friday night," I grin and then jump as one of the cars in the race backfires.

"Well you came to the right place for an exciting night," Owen says chuckling a little because I jumped.

"Hey Lucas is racing," Bianca says pointing to Lucas in his red and white roadster. We watch Lucas race, then Johnny races and then two kids I've never seen before race.

"I'm going to challenge Wade to a race," Owen comments nodding to the winner of the last race.

"I'll start it," I speak up and hear Drew mutter something under his breath but he doesn't say it out loud.

Owen holds his hand out to me, I take it and we walk over to Wade and his friends who are celebrating their victory. Wade has dark blonde hair, slicked back of course, his eyes are dark green and he has a thin face with sharp features, he's tall and lean with a red head hanging off him.

"Hey Wade let's race, Clare here will start it," Owen calls and Wade looks at us now sizing me up and the way he's looking at me is making me nervous for the first time since getting here.

"Hey Baby never seen you here before, you want a ride in my bent eight?" Wade asks.

"Back off Clare's a classy chick she doesn't date nerds," Owen comments mocking Wade and he looks mad now.

"Let's race," Wade says and we start to walk back to Owen's car, Wade comes up behind me putting his hand on my shoulder. "If I win then I get a kiss," he whispers in my ear before running back to his car.

"What did he say?" Owen asks.

"Nothing just make sure you go flat out and win," I tell Owen.

"No sweat," he grins, "you stand right here and get ready to start the race," he says putting me in the middle of the road.

Owen and Wade pull up their cars and I take the scarf from my neck, when they're both ready I wave it and they take off. Owen wins and I cheer, watching them and the cars racing past me at top speed is far more exciting than a lacrosse game. I cheer and run over to Owen's car when he parks back by Drew and his friends, I tie my scarf back on still feeling the sensation of the cars zooming past. We celebrate a few minutes while some other kids race, Drew and Bianca wander off to get a drink and Fitz asks Owen to borrow his car for a race since Fitz has a motorcycle and not a car.

"You want to ride with me?" Fitz offers.

"Sure," I grin and get in Owen's car.

Fitz drives over to the starting line and another car drives up, a girl in a black dress starts the race and we lay rubber. The tires squeal, the car flies and I smile, it's such a rush, I feel my stomach enter my throat as we fly down the track. Fitz slams on the breaks when we win and the car spins around! I'm giggling and shrieking excitedly, I love the feeling of racing, going that fast and watching the world zip by. When we drive back Drew is pissed and opens the door pulling me out.

"Fitz what the hell is wrong with you? Racing with Clare in the car you could have crashed, you want to explain to her parents why she ended up dead at the races because I'm not explaining that to my brother," Drew scolds him.

"Drew cool it I'm fine and no one knows I'm here including Adam," I point out.

"Yeah exactly and we're supposed to be keeping an eye on you so no more racing," Drew says firmly and I huff.

I've known Drew most of my life, Adam and I have been best friends since we were six so Drew's almost like a brother to me too so I guess I can see how he feels somewhat responsible for me but it's still annoying. Before I can respond or anyone else can say anything we hear a motorcycle coming and look over to see Sean drive in. Sean drives straight to us and when he sees me gets a scowl on his face.

"Hey guys, hey cousin," Sean says to everyone and nods to Fitz before giving me an admonishing look. "Clare what are you wearing and what are doing hanging around with these bums?" Sean asks.

"I wanted to come see the races, I just wanted a night of fun," I respond.

"Yeah well you've had it now get on the bike I'm taking you home," Sean orders.

I know better than to argue with Sean, I can argue with Drew just fine but no one argues with Sean. I sigh and start walking to his motorcycle, I can't straddle the bike in my skirt and I'm not exactly sure how to get on side saddle. Fitz comes over taking me by the waist and lifting me onto the bike, I grin at him and he starts taking off his leather jacket.

"It's going to be cold wear this, hold on to Sean's waist tight," Fitz advises me as he puts his jacket on my shoulders and snaps it at the top so it doesn't fly off. "She likes to go fast," Fitz tells Sean.

"Yeah I'll bet she does, I'll be back after I get her home," Sean tells them starting his bike up again.

I hold his waist, the wind whips through my hair and I can feel every turn, it's like riding a horse if the horse could fly! We reach my house much too quickly for me, I would have been happy riding all night long. Most of my family appears to still be at the game but Peter is pulling up just as we do. Peter and Sean were in the same class, it's why Sean knows me, they became friends and Sean's been to the house. Peter gives me the ultimate disapproving big brother look, it's somewhere between shock, disappointment and angry protectiveness.

"Hey Sean," Peter says slowly as he helps me off the back of the bike.

"Brought your sister home, she went to the drag tonight," Sean explains.

"Well now I know why you're dressed that way," Peter says to me, "thank Sean."

"No sweat," he shrugs and rides away.

"You're not going to tell Mom and Dad are you?" I question.

"No but you shouldn't be at the drag strip you're a nice girl and you don't belong in that crowd. Now get upstairs and change before everyone gets home they were just behind me," Peter says.

I run upstairs into my room to change, I hate this nice girl stuff, Bianca's a nice girl but no one says anything about her dressing like this and being at the drag strip. The only real difference is that her family is poor. She's lower class, that's it, she even does well in school but she's poor and Owen's a well known hood, and so she's always been lumped in with the bad kids who come from troubled homes. I'm upper middle class and I do well in school so I'm expected to be perfect!

My whole life was planned out for me from the day I was born. When I told mom I wasn't going to be a paper shaker she flipped, all girls want to be a cheerleader she told me. Well not me I couldn't stand the cheerleaders at my school. After high school I'm expected to go to college to meet a guy, get married and have kids then be a housewife all my life like my mom. I love my mom and my family but that cookie cutter white bread life isn't for me, I want something more, I want passion and adventure. It's time to live by my terms, even if I have to do it in secret until I'm out of the house.

By the time my parents and Jake come home I'm in bed in pajamas, I tell them I came home early because I wasn't feeling well and Peter doesn't say anything. Mom makes me warm milk and I go to bed early but I can't sleep, I can still feel the excitement of being in the car with Fitz and on the back of Sean's bike. I imagine riding on Fitz's bike, sitting on the back with Fitz's jacket around me and me holding onto him. I still have his jacket, Peter never asked who's jacket it was and I hung it inside my door so Mom didn't see it. When I finally do fall asleep I dream about riding all night long, feeling the wind go past me, seeing the world in a flash of color as I race through it.

"Clare, wake up sleepy head it's after ten are you still not feeling well?" Mom asks coming into my room.

"No just had trouble getting to sleep last night," I tell her which is technically the truth.

"Okay well your dad went to play golf and I have errands, we're going to a dinner party at the Coyne's tonight. Peter went to practice and he's got a date tonight. Jake is spending the day with Katie and some friends at the beach, he won't be home until late so you're on your own today," Mom tells me.

"I told Jenna I'd come over if I was feeling better and stay over tonight," I say.

"Alright dear we'll see you tomorrow but stay at Jenna's and get to bed on time, you need your beauty sleep," Mom smiles and leaves the room.

When I'm certain everyone is gone I dress in black flats, black capris, a pink short sleeve cardigan and a black neck scarf. I do my hair and makeup, grab my purse and pack a quick change of clothes in a bag and Fitz's jacket putting it carefully in the bag then leave the house. I walk down the street a little when I hear a car horn and turn to see Eli; he's in Jake's grade and one of the few beatniks at our school. He was also my first bit of rebellion, we went on a couple of dates, my clueless parents didn't realize he was a beatnik they just thought he was strange. After dad found out Eli was a beatnik I was forbidden from ever seeing him again because I couldn't date anyone that didn't fit our lifestyle according to my parents. I never liked Eli all that much so it really didn't bother me.

"You want a ride?" Eli offers opening the door of his black Ford Consul. I shrug, riding with Eli beats walking so I get in. "Where to?" He asks.

"I don't know, didn't really have a destination in my mind just out," I reply.

"I'm going to Jungled Up you can come with me," Eli offers.

"Okay sure," I reply.

I've never been to Jungled Up, it's one of the few beatnik coffee houses in Toronto and I admit I'm a little curious. Eli pulls up to a brick building that has one black door and no windows. We get out and I sling my bag over my shoulder clutching my purse tightly. I follow Eli through the door into a dark room filled with smoke and other people wearing all black. There's a band of sorts on stage, someone plays bongos and a guy is playing trumpet while a girl sort of talk-sings into a mike although she sounds half asleep. Eli greets some friends and I sit at a table, I want to carve out my own life but this is not it, I like rock n' roll and a fast life not a dark life where I'm half asleep and smoking. I leave a note for Eli on a napkin that this isn't my scene and I'm splitting. I'm not entirely sure where to go when I leave the coffee house but Sean's garage is close by so I'll start there, maybe Sean can give me a ride to The Dot on his bike again. It's a short walk and when I arrive the door is open, I walk in but don't see Sean, someone is working on a car though. All I see is legs in coveralls poking out from under a car, when they see me they wheel out and I smile when I see that it's Fitz.

"Clare," he smiles.

"Hi, I was out and thought I'd stop by and bring you back your jacket," I tell him awkwardly taking his jacket from the bag. _"Yeah that didn't sound stupid at all."_

"Cool you're the prettiest thing to be in this place in a while, you look nice in slacks I'd say you should wear them to school but you'd get suspended. I'm almost done on the car if you don't mind waiting we can hang out after," Fitz offers with a grin as he hangs the jacket on a hook.

I blush, smile back and bite my lip, "Cool."

Fitz grins a little bigger; he grabs a stool from a nearby work bench and dusts it off. He places it near the car he's working on and helps me onto it, I set down the bag and my purse and he goes back under the car.

"So did you get in lots of trouble last night?" Fitz asks.

"No Peter was the only one home when I got there and he didn't say anything, they think I'm sleeping at Jenna's tonight so I can be out all night without them noticing," I tell him.

"You got jets Baby," Fitz replies but can't say anything else as he's making a lot of noise now. After a few minutes he stops and rolls out from under the car again but now he goes to the hood. He does something and then gets in starting the car which starts so I'm guessing he successfully fixed it. "Done, just let me get out of these," Fitz says.

He goes into the back and I hear another car, Sean pulls in driving a tow truck with a car on the back. He sees me and gets out; he's wearing a curious yet scolding look.

"You alright Clare? What are you doing here?" Sean asks.

"Hey cousin, she's here for me we're going to lunch," Fitz says coming out of the back room, his coveralls are off and he's wearing a white t-shirt and dungarees.

"Cool but take my wheels I don't think she should be on your bike all day, you got dough?" Sean questions Fitz tossing him his car keys.

"Yeah got plenty of dough," Fitz nods taking his jacket and picking up my bag.

Sean's car is in the back of the shop, a cherry red and pure white Chevy Bel-Air with tail fins and convertible top. It's probably the most boss cars in all of Toronto. Fitz puts his jacket and my bag in the backseat and takes us to Archie's drive-in diner for lunch. When we pull up I see Drew and Bianca in his car, Lucas is in his car with Johnny, Lucas's sister Jane is in Jay's car with him and next to Lucas. Zig is here sitting at an outside table and more kids are eating inside. We park next to Drew and Bianca, Fitz puts the top down Drew looks at us.

"Clare what are you doing?" Drew asks.

"I'm on a lunch date Drew," I respond and Bianca laughs.

The waitress skates over and we order, we eat in the car and then get out and talk to people, Fitz stays close until he starts talking cars with Lucas and I lean on Drew's car. Drew is talking with Owen, Bianca and Jane come lean on Drew's car with me though.

"Are you going with Fitz now?" Bianca asks.

"No it's just lunch," I reply.

"You like him though," Jane comments and I bite my lip.

"Hey Fitz," Bianca calls and he looks over, "we're going to see The Prince and the Show Girl at Starlight drive-in tonight you and Clare should come."

"I'm game, Clare?" Fitz asks and I nod.

We stay at Archie's until it starts to get dark; Fitz calls Sean to come get his car and puts my bag and his jacket in Jay's car. Owen and Zig ride in Drew's car with him and Bianca, I sit in back between Fitz and Johnny, Lucas sits up front with Jay and Jane sits on Johnny's lap on the drive to the Starlight. There are six drive-in theatres in town but Starlight is the one in Riverdale. We stop about a block from the movie theater, Zig gets in Drew's trunk and Owen hides in the backseat. Fitz and Jane hide in the backseat of Jay's car, I move up front while Johnny and Lucas get in the trunk, we have ten people but we pay for four. Once we're parked everyone comes out of their hiding spots and finds a seat in one of the two cars. Jane sits up front with Jay; Zig comes over and sits in back with Johnny while Owen and Lucas are in the back of Drew's car.

"Why don't we go sit at the seats in the back," Fitz says putting his arm loosely around my shoulders.

"Sure," I smile and we walk back to the snack stand where the seats are for people that came without cars.

When we sit down I see Maya and Cam come out of the snack stand and wave to them, they smile and sit in the row in front of us. Fitz goes in to get us some cokes and popcorn and I save his seat. The movie starts as Fitz sits down again handing me a coke and I smile. The movie stars Marylyn Monroe and a lot of guys whistle when she comes on screen. After finishing the popcorn I start to get cold and when I shiver Fitz puts his arm around me.

"I'll go get my jacket for you," Fitz tells me getting up and I smile.

I watch him walking back to where we left the cars and the others, when he disappears I see Zig walking up. He must be getting a snack but when he sees Maya he stops and sits down next to her.

"Hey Maya," Zig grins.

"Hi Zig," she smiles back.

"Get lost Novak we're on a date and Maya's my girl," Cam spits at him.

"Cam," Maya scolds him.

"I just said hi don't get so cranked," Zig shoots back.

"I don't want you talking to my girl," Cam says angrily as he stands up.

"Cam," Maya says in a scolding voice again.

"You think you can take me Saunders? As soon as I feed you a knuckle sandwich I'll steal your girl," Zig replies.

"You don't scare me and Maya would never go with you," Cam growls back as he curls his fist to punch.

Zig sees it and curls his fist too, both boys raise their fists ready to floor the other with a punch but Fitz see the scene unfolding. Fitz runs over grabbing both boys by the arms before either one can land a punch.

"Knock it off the two of ya or I'll knock you both silly. Zig go back and watch the movie with Lucas and the others, Cam sit down and watch the movie with your girl," Fitz orders.

Zig grumbles a little but doesn't even try to argue with Fitz, Zig slumps down and starts walking back to the others. Maya smiles at Fitz while Cam sits down with an arm around Maya; Fitz drapes his jacket on my shoulders and sits down with me again. We go back to watching the movie for a bit and when we're finished with our drinks Fitz stands up, I think he's going to toss our trash but he holds his hand out to me.

"You want to walk around a bit?" He asks I smile and take his hand to stand up.

We walk back behind the snack stand, his arm around my waist under his jacket still draped on my shoulders. It's darker back here and I can see the moon, I look up at it and Fitz puts his fingers under my chin drawing my lips to his. Our lips touch and I feel a jolt run though me, this is far from my first kiss but it's the first to make me feel that. My mouth opens on instinct, parting just slightly and I feel his lips do the same. His hand presses at the small of my back and my arms go around his neck. We stay back here necking until the end of the movie and when he pulls his lips away I wish that he hadn't. I've never necked with a boy I wasn't going steady with before, I didn't even really neck with K.C. but I love it with Fitz. There's a difference in how they kiss too, K.C. was eager but soft whereas Fitz kisses me hard but it's tender and passionate at the same time.

"We should find the others the movies over," Fitz comments putting his arm around my shoulders.

We wave to Cam and Maya as they leave from the seats and we walk back to the cars. We ride in Drew's car back to Archie's and then Lucas gives us a ride back to Sean's garage so Fitz can get his bike. He's been carrying my bag with my change of clothes and making sure we got it every time we changed cars, I nearly forgot about it but now he puts it in his saddle bag on his bike.

"When's your curfew?" Fitz asks.

"Midnight on weekends but my parents think I'm at Jenna's tonight remember?"

"Right," Fitz grins, "want to go for a ride then?"

I smile excitedly and Fitz straddles his bike starting it up, since I'm in slacks today I can ride behind him and not side saddle. My arms go around his waist and my legs around him, he takes off and the wind whips at my hair, it will be a mess when we get to wherever we're going but I just don't care. We ride up into the hills, outside the city and into the woods, we're off the paved roads and even though we're only a couple kilometers from the city line I feel like we're worlds away. Fitz stops the bike and I know I've got dust all over my legs and black capris, that my hair is tangled and everywhere but it doesn't matter because I don't feel the need to look perfect out here.

"It's amazing out here, even the air smells different! I feel like I can be anyone out here," I smile getting off the bike and twirling around but making sure to hold onto Fitz's jacket.

He laughs a little watching me spin with a grin on his face. All we have is the moonlight and starlight out here but they're so bright I can see everything.

"And just who do you want to be?" Fitz asks putting down the kickstand on his bike and getting off.

"Anyone but who I'm supposed to be, I don't want to be the perfect girl, I don't want to be societies good girl, white bread cookie cutter hum drum girl. I don't want to go to college just to get married to some college guy. I want to live, to experience everything life has to offer and see the world. I don't want to be a housewife and stay in this town my whole life. I love my family and my parents, they are good parents but that life isn't for me," I tell him.

"You are so beautiful right now," Fitz says.

"I am?"

"Yeah, when you talk about living and breaking out of here you have such a passion for it and it gives you this glow in your already gorgeous eyes," Fitz tells me and I bite my lip feeling myself blush. "You can have it all, you're better than a hum drum life Clare," He says.

"Not according to my parents, they've had my life mapped out since the day I was born," I sigh. Fitz takes my hand and he sits against a tree, I sit between his legs and he keeps his arms around me.

"It's your life not theirs, they chose their path now you have to choose yours."

"Easy for you to say you have a motorcycle and your cousin is Sean Cameron, if you told him you were taking off on your bike he'd be happy for you. I don't have my own car or any wheels and if I told my parents I don't want the life they have carved out for me they'll just ground me until I'm married," I contend.

"You're not a prisoner, they can't control you forever but let's start small go steady with me?" Fitz asks and I grin.

"Yes," I smile turning around to place a chaste kiss on his lips.

"I never lettered and I don't have a class ring or pin but how about this," he says taking off his silver I.D. bracelet and putting it on my wrist.

I smile and look at the shining metal on my wrist, "Your first name is Mark?" I've only ever heard him called Fitz, by teachers, by Sean, by everyone.

"Yeah but don't spread it around I don't like it," he says and I giggle.

Leaning against him again he wraps his arms around me a little tighter and we look up at the moon and stars. We talk some more but mostly just watch the sky and then I fall asleep in his arms. We wake up early the next morning thanks to some birds, I yawn and stretch smiling at Fitz, he grins back and kisses me softly.

"We should probably head back, I'd take you to our place to shower but Sean probably has some chick there. We have a sower at the garage though you can wash up and change there before I take you home," Fitz offers.

"Thanks I need a shower," I reply.

We stand and get back on the bike he starts it up and turns back to kiss me before we take off again. He opens the garage and we go in, the shower is small and kind of dirty but at least I can rinse all the dirt and dust off. I rinse my hair too but then realize I won't be able to style it before I go home. I brush it and put it into a ponytail which will have to do. I change and go out to the garage again where Fitz is reading. He starts his bike up once more and I start to get on back when Fitz stops me.

"If you're going to ride side saddle, which you have to with the dress, then do it in my lap," he says lifting his arm.

I sit in his lap with my arms around his neck and he puts his arm back down, he gives me a salacious kiss and then puts his leg up as we go. I could stay here forever, in Fitz's lap, in his arms, on the bike as we fly down the road. My house is only a few blocks away and I don't want to leave him when we're there. My family is gone at church as I knew they would be.

"See you at school," he says taking my lips for another kiss.

We keep necking until I hear a car horn and look over to see my family, I didn't think they'd be home so early. My brothers are shocked and my parents livid.

"Clare Diana Edwards you get in the house right now young lady," Mom snaps at me.

"Mom," I sigh in exasperation.

"Inside Clare and you young man you get home and stay away from my daughter," Dad barks.

"Dad we're going steady," I argue as Fitz moves his arm so I can get up.

"You most certainly are not," Mom hisses ripping Fitz's leather jacket from my shoulders and tossing it at him. Dad holds my wrist and breaks Fitz's I.D. bracelet off to give it back to him.

"Boys take your sister upstairs," Dad orders and my brothers gently take my arms as I start to cry.

"No," I shriek trying to fight but they're stronger than me.

"Clare he's not our kind," Jake says to me after they've dragged me to my room and I hear Fitz driving away.

"Not our kind?! What is our kind?! He's nice, he's sweet to me and he doesn't treat me like a stupid girl or eye candy in skirt. I like him and we were just kissing," I sort of screech at my brothers.

Jake gives up and walks out but Peter hugs me and I cry on his chest. I can hear mom and dad ranting angrily downstairs, talking about Fitz making me a bad girl and corrupting me and some other nonsense.

"I'll try talking to Mom and Dad, I know Fitz is a good kid but stay in your room until they've calmed down," Peter says.

"Thanks Peter," I smile sniffling in my tears and kissing his cheek.

I hear a lot of angry talking downstairs, at some point Jake leaves but Peter's still downstairs. I can hear him arguing with my parents but can't make out what they're saying. After some time Peter comes back up and looks exhausted and apologetic.

"Sorry sis I tried but they don't even want to get to know Fitz, Mom wants you date boys like Declan Coyne," Peter sighs.

"But this is my life not theirs! I don't even like Declan I like Fitz! I don't want to marry for money I don't want to live the life she wants me to this is my life don't I have any rights?"

"Not while you're under our roof and not until you're 18," Mom speaks up appearing from behind Peter.

"Please leave us son we need a few words with your sister," Dad tells him coming into my room.

Peter gives me a sorrowful look before leaving my room, he goes downstairs and then the front door closes.

"You used to be such a good girl Clare but now you're lying to us, staying out all night with hoods and sneaking around. We called Mrs. Middleton you were never at her house and you never went to the game. You are headed down a dangerous road Clare and I won't allow it," Dad informs me.

"What the hell would you know you've never taken a chance on anything in your life," I spit back with venom in my tone.

"Using profanity and talking back we just have no choice, this drastic behavior calls for drastic action," Mom says calmly. "We're taking you out of DeGrassi and putting you in Mrs. Tadlock's school for girls, you won't be associating with boys like that Fitz any longer," Mom informs me and closes my door.

"You can't do this," I shriek pounding my door and trying to open it but Dad seems to be leaning against it. I hear a noise a minute later and realize they leaned a chair under the handle so that I'm trapped. I sink down and curl my knees to my chest crying for a few minutes and then I stop. "No this is my life, this is 1957 I have rights and I'm not going to live my parents life," I say to myself.

Wiping my tears away as I stand I put on my keds, dungarees a red t-shirt and a grey sweat shirt. Normally clothes I wear only when cleaning house or working in the garden, it's "inappropriate" for a girl especially of my class to wear this kind of thing out but to hell with that. Fitz still has my bag in his saddle bag and I grab some panties stuffing them in my purse. Then I sit at my desk to write a note to my parents.

**Dear Mom and Dad,**

**I know you love me and you think you're doing what's best for me but you have no idea what's best for me. I'm sorry I couldn't be your ideal cheerleader daughter but I have to be me. The life you want for me is my nightmare and if I live that life I'll die without ever truly living. I have to live my life my way. I'll call you when I can and I'll be safe but I won't be a prisoner in this life or this house any more. I hope one day you can understand.**

**Love Always,**

**Clare**

I fold the letter and stuff it into my pocket then climb out my window and precariously down the drain pipe. As soon as my feet hit the ground I take off running, as fast as I can down the street, down the block to Adam's house and bang on the door. Drew lets me in and looks me over but doesn't say anything about my clothes.

"What happened?" Drew asks as Adam comes down the stairs. I knew their parents wouldn't be home because they have lunch with friends every Sunday.

"My parents are trying to keep me prisoner, they want to send me to Tadlock's school for girls and take me out of DeGrassi. They don't want me going steady with Fitz and they won't even talk to me about it they've just decided what my life will be. I need your help, I need to get to Fitz and when my parents figure out I'm gone and come looking for me here, as they undoubtedly will, give them this," I say to the brothers handing Adam the note.

"Fitz should be at the garage come on we'll take you," Drew tells me and I smile I was expecting him to argue with me again.

"You're leaving aren't you," Adam comments when we're in Drew's car driving for the garage.

"I have to Adam, I'll miss everyone but as much as I love my parents they're so old fashioned. They think they can run my life and tell me how to live. This is 1957 not 1857 and I never wanted the life they wanted for me. There's a whole world out there and a whole life time of adventure."

"Be careful and drop us a line sometimes," Adam beseeches as we pull up to the garage.

"I promise," I smile getting out of the car and the three of us go in.

"What are you three doing here? I heard about what happened with your parents Clare are you okay?" Sean asks when he sees us come in.

"I need to talk to Fitz," I tell Sean.

"FITZ CLARE'S HERE!" Sean hollers and Fitz comes out of the back.

"Clare," he smiles when he sees me and comes over taking me in his arms.

"My parents are killing me, they want to send me to an all-girls school and keep us apart. They want to run my life their way and I want to live my way. I'm leaving, running away like right now with or without you but I want you to come with me," I declare.

Fitz looks shocked for a second and then grins picking me up and joining our lips in a blissfully blistering kiss of excitement.

"I'm coming, I'm sharing this adventure with you," he tells me.

"You better call when you stop for the night," Sean speaks up as Fitz sets me down again.

"We will," Fitz tells him.

"And take care of her," Sean says in a commanding tone.

"Like a queen," Fitz replies and I smile.

"And ride as fast and as far as you can tonight, her parents might get the cops out, you remember where I took you across the border last year?" Sean asks Fitz and he nods. "Okay grab whatever you got here because you don't have time to go home," Sean says as he walks into the back room, Fitz kisses my cheek before running back to get some stuff and I hug Drew and then Adam for possibly the last time ever.

"We'll be careful and I'll be in touch, tell everyone we said goodbye," I request and Adam nods as Sean and Fitz join us again.

"Here, it's a little over 500 bucks it's all I got on hand but it should get you far enough," Sean says handing the wad of cash to Fitz.

"Thanks cousin," Fitz grins putting the money and a few clothes in his saddle bag and I put in my purse. I hug Sean and then Fitz does the same.

"Well don't just stand there eyeballing us get on the bike and ride off with the girl," Sean orders.

Fitz grins and starts his bike; I climb on the back with my arms around Fitz's waist and hold tightly. I wave as we ride out of the garage and when we're on the road Fitz lets out an excited whoop. My heart pounds as we ride through the town, I'm afraid I'm going to wake up and find this was a dream or my parents will stop us. The city passes in a streak of color and I let out a breath. When we're out of the city Fitz turns his head back to join our lips for a quick kiss and then we ride off into the horizon and the rest of our lives.

**Hope you all liked that period drama/fluff as much as I did, you all better be picturing Fitz and Clare riding off into the distance. Tomorrow night will be the last one shot for one shot week but I will be doing one shot weeks once a quarter starting January.**


End file.
